The One  What I need the most
by moonlight secret
Summary: LelexEros: something about real life: pain, realization, comfort, and happy ending for them :   lol :  second product from my crazy imagination :D  enjoy :D


***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE" - THIS STORY BELONGS TO NICKY LEE***

What I need the most...

Lele opened here eyes. She felt warm morning's sunbeam at her face. It was very relaxing. The birds was singing. She turned around on the bed too lazy to get up. It was early morning. She looked at the window and inhale fresh air. She smelt delicate fragrance. At first she didn't realize what was the source of this. Delicate, soft fragrance was causing her to smile. She felt warm feeling spread in her body. The feeling of safety, happiness, and excite... She opened her eyes again, and looked at the flowers standing at the table. White Morinaga... Memory of that night appeared in her mind. Eros... Warm feeling which she felt disappeared , replaced by something bitter... She couldn't named that feeling; sadness, rejected ... disappointed..? She felt for him long ago – she knows it, but what about his feelings for her...? Is there any feelings for her ? Did that night meant something for him ? She knows that men has different vision for sex. But was that really nothing for him? When he embraced her, he was so gentle and caring. He hold her like he hadn't wanted her to disappeared. But the next day, he acted like nothing happened between them . Yesterday, when she was walking home, she smelled this sweet fragrance – Morinaga tree, which grows at the street. It was near Eros window. She remembers this fragrance – it was accompanied her for all that night. At sudden impulse, she come up to the tree, trying to reach one of the branches with flowers, but it was too high. She got scared when suddenly saw a hand from behind her, reaching the branch which she was trying to catch. Her heart throbbed – there was no need to turning around to know who's hand was it.

-You have always try to catch something beyond your reach Lele – said Eros a bit sarcastically.

-And you always have to be so unpleasant! – Lele automatically replied.

-Be nice to me. In other way I won't give you this flower – he teased her. He put the branch above her head – like a treat for a puppy. For a moment they were looking for each other eyes, then he smiled and give her a flower. Still laughing, he turned around, and walked to his home. Lele was standing for a moment. Was he tease her because of he has feelings for her ? Or because he likes to tease everyone ? She took a step forward. When she opened her mouth to call him she heard familiar voice.

- Eros! Honey! – it was Feidina. Lele almost forgot about her relationship with Eros. She sometimes appeared and acting like he would be his boyfriend. Well, they were together, but it was something very different – she got many boyfriends in the meantime, and there were always some spicy gossips about her affairs at the magazines. But still, she comes back to Eros... Maybe he likes such relationship, without obligations between each other... But... is it truly love ? Seeing that person from time to time, being with other guys... Lele sighed. She hasn't know that she was so possessive... She would have him to be only hers...

-Oh, I'm so happy that I'm seeing You. Missed you so much!- she smiled and run to Eros- as she was close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Lele felt sharp pain in chest. Why it has to be she? Why the one who hugged him now couldn't been ...herself ? Lele started to walk to her home- it was enough what she saw.

-Oh.. isn't it one of the model from last show...? – Lele frowned. She turn around – Feidina was looking at her.

-Hello Feidina... Lele said slowly. Again, Feidina didn't recognize her. Well, it wasn't something different – "I'm one of those models... only". This thought appeared at Lele's mind. She smiled bitterly. She looked at older model – of course she didn't pay attention to Lele already. She looked at Eros eyes.

-Honey, if you felt lonely, you should call me... You didn't have to take one of those girls... – Feidina said still with smile at her face. Sharp pain hit Lele chest – she knows it very well, but hearing those bitter words was more than she could stand. She knows that she couldn't compete with Feidina, but... "No... I can't stand it anymore..." Lele looked at Feidina, smiled against herself.

-Nice to meet you. I... will be going. Goodnight. – She tried to turn back fast, but for a short moment her eyes met his. He must saw her tears which appeared in her eyes, but even she, the girl which has never cry couldn't stop then from falling. At all her life, there wasn't anyone who humiliated her so much like Feidina did few seconds ago. She almost run to home. She heard Eros's words as running, but didn't understand them – they were for sure for Feidina. When she was sitting at her bed later, she saw from the window like Feidina came up to Eros at his room, wrapping her long legs around him. Lele stood suddenly, and curtained the window abruptly.

Lele shocked her head to keep away those painful memories. "Ok, work, work, work...!" she said to herself, but it didn't encourage her at all. She got up slowly and go prepare herself for work.

For all day she had been at the photographic session. She was really worn out because of the sun, wearing swimsuit and delicate, colorful summer dresses. She felt a bit better, but still couldn't forget the other's day evening. Fortunately, she was professional model – all day she had smile on face. But it was only a pose – smiling was the last think she wanted to do. However session like that were her favorite, today she was relived when heard Photographer's words about ending for a day. It was late already – the sun was slowly setting. All trees looked like they were in fire. She walked slowly at the near bay basking in the setting sun. The bay was shinning reflecting the sun. Lele sat on the still warm sand. She curled legs, wrapping hands around them, and rest her head on knees. She closed her eyes trying to clear mind. She has to move forward – it's not like she has never experienced pain. When Granny died, she didn't know what to do – she had only her, and Auntie, but they were in very bad terms because of all that situation before Granny's death.. Lele signed. How did all this happen ? Only two years ago she was happy girl, with many loved person with her. But now she was alone. Totally alone in this big city... When she had started to feel something for someone, she hoped that she won't be alone anymore, but... Everything changed – she felt totally alone and unwanted. She shouldn't became so close to him – all this stupid attachment was killing her. If he had never hugged her... never kissed her... and never slept with her. When she was laying at his arms, hearing his heart-beats, feeling his warm, she thought that this desire for having someone close to her again was fulfilled.

Her thoughts was interrupted by sudden noise behind. Someone's footsteps was disturbing quietness of the warm, almost dark air.

-You shouldn't be sitting here alone at that time of a day. It's dangerous. – Lele instantly looked behind. What is he doing here? Eros walked up, and sit near her. Delicate fragrance of his perfume was making her heart beat faster. There was something in this fragrance – traces of orient, excitement and mystery. It suits him well - the alluring aura of something mysterious, distant and uncaught.

-What are you doing here ? Don't you have work to do ? – it sounds a bit harsh, but it slipped from her mouth unintentionally. Eros was looking at her for a short time, then turn his head and looked at the bay.

-Lele...

-Eros, you really don't have to sit here with me. I will be ok. – she throw in immediately. Everything but not conversation like yesterday's.

-Lele, I just…- he looked a bit confused. – Well, yesterday…

-No, it's ok. I really didn't want to interrupt you two – Lele again didn't let him finish. – I… I got it, really. I just… - "didn't want to hear it. It was so painful" Lele wanted to say, but the words got stuck in her throat. "Please… don't look at me like that… I love you… so I'm begging you, don't make me feel rejection again" But he hadn't stop. There was something in his eyes; something what could be mistaken with… sadness ? Eros sighed; he was trying to say something, but she didn't give him a chance.

-I.. I know that I'm nothing special, just one of the other, but … but she didn't have to say that so harshly…- "no, stop… I can't complaining to him… I have to manage with it by myself… have to be strong" But she couldn't hold it anymore – against her will, the tears appeared in her eyes. "No, he can't see that" – on impulse, she tried to get up, but he didn't let her do it. Eros grab her hand and pulled to him – at this sudden movement, she lost her balance, and fell at his arms. He caught her, and holds tightly.

-No…please… -Lele said through the tears. She felt so embarrassed and pathetic.

-Stop it already Lele!- his voice raised a bit.

-Eros, please... it's hurting... I don't want to hear it again... please... – Lele couldn't takes those situation any longer. She was trembling. – please... – she whispered desperately. But Eros didn't release her, and even hold her firmly. He moved his head closer, as she could feel his breath at her neck. It was so calming – soft, warm feeling spreading from her neck.

-Lele, just listen to me, please...- Lele shudder. It was the first time when she heard the word "please" from him.

-Lele... yesterday... I didn't want you to hear that from her. She is rude sometimes, so...

-No, stop...I mean... I understand who I am. I'm not the one for anyone, I'm just... one of the others, but...- all emotions, hidden in Lele's heart exploded - ... You two were so cruel! Why..? I didn't do anything to hurt you and Feidina! If you really regretted what's happened between us the other night, that... that you didn't have to hurt me like that. I got it, ok?- the last words were almost shouted by her. The tears started to fall again – it .. it was... was just so cruel... – she whispered. He was trying to explain Feidina's acting. She really didn't want to hear it, because it only increased her pain.

-... Your not only one of the others Lele...

-But for you I am ! I don't care about the others! – she screamed, after realizing what was the meaning of those words. But it was too late. He knows now what she feels for him. He shouldn't knows it... – I... sorry, I said to much... forget about that. I would never disturb your life again...- Lele tried to got up and run from him – it was only one what she could do, to stop humiliating herself more.

But once again he didn't let her go. He grabbed her forcefully, wrap his hand around her waist and caught her cheek. He turned her face to his, and looked at her eyes.

-Lele, I said that you are not one of the others... You are the one. – he said softly bringing closer his face to hers. She was so surprised by his words and movement, that she didn't know how to react- she was only starring at his eyes. Suddenly, he smiled and kissed her- warm, soft lips rubbing hers. Lele closed her eyes, forgetting all those sadness. "so soft... so warm... so good..." I wasn't like she hasn't kissed with him before, but... Now, it was like a balm for all this complicated negative feelings. Soft rubbing at her upper lip, then bottom lip... She completely surrendered to his caresses. Eros broke the kiss and looked at Lele's eyes.

-Lele... You know, I'm not good at words... so... – He took the breathe in – Yesterday I met with Feidina to talk. Once I thought that I love her, but lately... I realized something. She was attracted to me, but now it's gone. Yesterday I wanted to clear all that.

-Liar... I saw lake she was wrapping legs around you... and kissed you...- Lele whispered. She was confused – the other evening they acted like a couple, were all parts craved each other.

-No, we're not. She was the one who kissed me and I stopped her, but you didn't see it. You run, and even didn't hear that I was calling you. – Lele remembered that he was talking something, but she was so despaired that time, that his words didn't reach her.

-But I saw accidentally from the window like she was going intimate with you.

-Lele, I supposed you didn't see what was next, again. I stopped it. I stopped it because I didn't want her. – he touched her cheek starting to stroke it softly. – I said her that I don't want her anymore in my life, because... – he stopped for the moment –Lele, I don't want her anymore, because found the person who is the one for me. Lele, You are The One for me. I realized it when I was holding you in my arms that night. I don't know when it has started... well, probably you were taking my heart slowly, piece by piece from the day I met you. – Eros smiled and kissed her forehead. She couldn't believed in his words. He's saying that... that he love her ? So... her dream is coming true...?

-What about you Lele? Do you... Do you love me? – he asked straightforward. Lele dumbfounded for a moment.

-I... I love you too... I realized it when I went to your home asking you to teach me how is it to have a lover... – she said with delicate blush at her face. – But... I was sure that you have never considered me as your ... your lover. – that word was sounding so... different. Eros hold her tightly once again. She nestled herself down to him. So warm... so safety... so ... happy. Lele suddenly smiled when she realized the meaning of this conversation. Now, she can do what she always wanted. Lele raised her head and kissed him. Again, soft, warm lips was rubbing against hers. But it wasn't enough for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't hold back anymore – desire hidden in her suddenly erupted. She started to kiss him more and more passionate. He couldn't be patient too – his impatient hands were traveled on her body – her neck, her back, waist... Eros suddenly broke the kiss. "what..?" Lele though confused. Maybe she done something wrong...?

-Lele... I can't hold myself back any longer... I... – he said panting a little. There was lust in his eyes. Lele blushed a bit, but afford to moved her lips close to his ear, touching it softly by the tip of the tongue and whisper – Eros, I love you... Maybe we would go to... – this unfinished proposition, ended by hidden seduction, caused him do shudder. He smiled.

-Come with me. I want to hold you for entire night... – he whispered back, kissing her neck.

***(the truth is, all my stories previously were to be taken as a one big story, but I still couldn't finish it... too many ideas...and still not exactly like i wish it to be... :( but i'm still working on it :) :) :) I love happy endings - real life serves us enough obstacles, nerves and hard times, so at least the stories should be comforting our soul and make us smile :D )***


End file.
